User blog:TenCents/Demonic Rising, Part 2
All is not as it seems... Story TenCents walked down the street. It had been a few weeks since he had had his brush with Doranor. He still felt like a failure for not getting his iCarly Wiki pals out of Doranor's mind. He yawned. He had visited his parents a few days ago, and they were fine. But they were still hoping he could give up the hunter's life, his dad especially. TenCents had found out his dad had retired a while back after getting injured in a car accident. "The irony of it all," his dad had laughed. "Was that I wasn't injured by a demon!" TenCents was about to think of another thought, when he heard a noise. He pulled out his salt gun and aimed at something behind him. "Watch where you put that thing." Some girl who looked like she was TenCent's age shoved the gun out of her face. "Who are you and what do you want?" TenCents asked threateningly. The girl sighed. There was a strange crackling noise and she morphed into Lizzy's form. "The changeling," said TenCents, putting the gun away. "Well, you can call me Amy for now," said the changeling. "But yeah, that's me." "What are you doing here?" TenCents asked. "Last I saw you, you were going back to hell." "Yeah..." Amy sighed. "My dad wasn't happy that I was working with Doranor. But he's willing to give me a reprieve to help him investigate something." "Investigate what?" "I'd tell you, but not here. There are people looking at us." TenCents looked around. If anything explosive happened, they wouldn't be able to hide it. "Come with me," he sighed. "You still going to help those guys out of Wikia Hell?" Amy asked. The two were now standing inside TenCent's house. "Not anymore," TenCents said. "I think they're doing fine on their own. How are things going on with Doranor?" "Well, he's not gonna bother me," said Amy. "At least, he hasn't so far. But that's not why I'm here." "Why are you here?" "It's regarding a bunch of murders that have occurred recently. Normally my dad would blame it on the bunch of idiots who will end up in hell some day, but he says that the work appears to point to a demon. And he's trying to find out which demon it is." TenCents scratched at his face. "What leads do you have at the moment?" "So far, nothing. The only things I have right now are the fact that the demon is vengeful, and he's killed at least 20 people now." "Why should the Devil care?" "Because the devil may care," Amy joked. "No, that's not funny. Well, despite all those stories you might have heard of my dad, he's really a nice guy. And if someone is murdered, he's always curious as to who killed that person, especially if the victim was a nice person. "And why have you come to talk to me about it?" "Well, you're a demon hunter, I'm a demon, we need to find a demon, and, you know, kill him?" "I'm a demon hunter," TenCents agreed. "And you're a demon." And he pulled out his gun. Amy stepped back. "Just, don't," she said. "I need your help. As soon as this is over, I'll be going back into hell, and I won't bother anyone again." "I hope you don't," TenCents growled, and he put his gun away. "Out of curiosity, where'd you get that body?" "Oh, didn't you realize? I'm a changeling. Unlike most demons who possess bodies, I actually have one. This is my true form; Amy." "Well, you're still prone to rock salt guns," TenCents said as he grabbed his things. "Remind me never to cross you," Amy gulped. Category:Blog posts